Turned On
by ZoMo19
Summary: Arizona is turned on and struggles to get through the day.


**Hi everyone, this is my first ever fanfic. I am sorry if it is rubbish. Both good and bad reviews are welcomed. I expect that I will add another 2 or 3 chapters. I hope that you like it.**

* * *

_Arizona Voiceover_

_Some days drag and some days pass in a blink. These are the easy days. You yearn for these days when work passes without thought. However, there are also days that don't pass so easily. These are the days when no matter how hard you try, you just can't seem to keep that certain someone out of your head. These are the days that take all of your efforts to survive._

* * *

Lying in bed, my eyes slowly open to reveal a breathtaking sight. Calliope is half laid on top of me protectively holding me so that I can't even move. I love this about her. She makes me feel so safe. However, it is not such a good thing when you are absolutely bursting for a pee. I try to shuffle out of her strong grasp without waking her but I can't. I feel a mixture of relief and annoyance when she stirs and lifts her head up to look at me. I smile down and say "Good morning" and give her a quick peck on the lips.

"Morning" she sleepily replies and reciprocates the kiss that I just gave her. Before I have a chance to say anything else, she is straddling me and kissing me deeply and passionately. I graciously comply until I am overwhelmed with a feeling that had slipped my mind due to this quite incredible distraction. I still really need to pee. I hesitantly try to push her off me put she refuses to move. Instead I take a different approach. My hands circle her waist and slowly move down to tightly cup her ass. She breaks the kiss and gasps seeming slightly shocked by the action. As she is about to move back into the kiss I stop her.

"Whoa there, someone is eager this morning!" I exclaim.

She stares at me with lustful eyes and replies "Well, _someone _has their incredibly hot, half-naked girlfriend lying next to them. What do you expect?"

"Oh, I know I am hard to resist and its not that I am not enjoying this, it is just…" I stop slightly embarrassed by what I have to say next.

She sees my hesitation and looks at me lovingly "It's just what? You can tell me anything Ari"

Still hesitant, I oblige and quickly say "I really need you to get off me because I am desperate for a pee" with this she rolls off me in fits of laughter.

"This is not a laughing matter Calliope. It is a matter of nature" She still can't stop herself from laughing. "Okay, I'm going to go to the bathroom and when I get back… you are going to be in so much trouble." I add flirtatiously with a suggestive lift of my eyebrows.

When I finally re-emerge from the bathroom I expect to see Calliope waiting anxiously on the bed, instead I find the bedroom empty. As I venture out of the bedroom, I see Calliope gently swaying in the kitchen whilst singing to a song on the radio. I sneak towards her and snake my hands around her waist making her jump a little. She seems a little preoccupied and I couldn't help but think what was going through her mind,

I lean forward to her ear and gently ask "what are you thinking about?" she turns around in my arms and looks deep into my eyes before replying.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe it's the fact that you turned down sex 10 minutes ago!" she says in an annoyed tone but there is something in her eyes that tells me she is playing a game. Still, I go along with it.

I pout and say "Baby, I'm so sorry but you didn't want me peeing in the bed did you?" with this she bursts out laughing again. I slap her playfully. She then spins us around so that I am pushed up against the kitchen counter. She leans forward and huskily whispers in my ear "You owe me" this immediately sends a shiver down my spine. Damn, I love it when she is dominant.

She moves her hands down lower and before I know it she has lifted me on to the kitchen counter. She continues in her sexy voice and says "Do you know what I have always fantasized about?" I moan as this is way better than anything I was expecting her to say.

Just as she is about to tell me I hear the sound that I dread the most. BEEP! Callie's pager just went off. Great!

With a quick peck on the lips she says "Sorry babe gotta go. Love you." and with that she has left the apartment leaving me sat on the kitchen counter and completely turned on. I am so hot I can barely move. Seen as it is unlikely that I will be able to see Callie for a couple of hours I have two options. A cold shower or going mcsolo as Christina likes to call it. I think about option two briefly before opting for a cold shower. I don't have a problem with sorting myself out but I just know it is not going to give me the same relief that Callie can.

I head to the bathroom removing my clothing on the way. When I feel the cold water of the shower reach my body I let out a shrill shriek in shock but remain under the running water as I know it is the only remedy for the way that I am feeling. After 10 minutes of Goosebumps and shaking I step out of the shower. Within seconds, it is as though nothing has changed. I still can't get Calliope out of my mind. I am so unbelievably turned on. Unfortunately there is nothing else that I can do because my shift starts in 15 minutes so I put on some clothes and make my way over to the hospital.

As I'm walking I still can't believe how I am feeling. I have never been so turned on in my life. Only Calliope can do that to me. Even with just a few suggestive words I turn to jelly. As I walk through the hospital doors I dread the day ahead of me. I have no idea how I am going to concentrate. Even worse is the fact that I work with kids. What can I tell them if they ask me why I am so flustered?

Yes, this day was definitely going to be a hard day. I just have to pray that things go well and I get what I so desperately need as soon as possible.


End file.
